Unrequited Love
by XxXcemetaryXxXdriveXxX
Summary: Cammy has a huge crush on Sohma Yuki, but so does everyone else. She finally gets a chance to go to his house and hopes to finally make him hers. But what happens when she falls in love with his rival Kyo?
1. Visiting the Sohma House

Author's Note: I'm on a roll...I just finished chapter three of my first fanfic and now I'm starting a new one. Yeah! Go me! Oh and this story isn't a crossover like the other one but it does have a character of my creation. It's a Fruits Basket story also,  
but get ready for a big surprise...okay not really but read it anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cammy got up from her bed and headed for school but as usual she passes by the land owned by the Sohma family. She like all the girls in school had a huge crush on Yuki, she was the second year that confessed that she loved him and was pushed away when she tried to hug him actually. Ever since that day she's avoided him and when her friends ask why she just says, "It's better this way."

In School

Cammy saw Tohru with Yuki and his cousin Kyo, but she knew that both of them liked Tohru, how she knows is something that is yet to be found out, she doesn't even know how she knew she only really knew that it had something to do with Tohru living in the same house. The bell rang and she headed for first period, but she was daydreaming most of the period, daydreaming about Yuki holding her in his arms. She did that most of the day actually and then Tohru approached her, "I know you like Yuki and Kyo, I don't know how to say this but I don't like Yuki the way you do, so you can come to our house as my guest if you like,  
I don't think Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo would mind. Just don't hug them, don't ask why I said that, Shigure just wouldn't want it to be done in his house"  
Cammy immediately accepted Tohru's invitation, she didn't care if she wasn't allowed to hug any of them, she was just so happy that she could be in the same house as Yuki.

At the Sohma House

Tohru asked, "Cammy, you said that you lived near the Sohma house, but how is that possible if they haven't rented the land out to anyone"  
Cammy thought for a moment, she didn't remember saying she lived near the Sohma house, she just remembered saying she lived near the land they owned.  
"You were mistaken then, I only lived near their land, I pass by their property everyday on the way to school, sorry if I confused you", replied Cammy.

"Shigure! We're home!", exclaimed Tohru. When she saw Shigure come out she couldn't notice the resemblance between him, Yuki, and Kyo. "Who's she,  
asked Shigure. Tohru answered him, "She's just a friend from school. Can she stay for a while?" Shigure nodded his head, but Tohru knew that he meant 'as long as she doesn't hug anyone'. Fortunately, Cammy went upstairs first thing and looked for Tohru's room, which she found right after Tohru caught up with her.  
"He said you could stay", said Tohru.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know you are all hating cliff-hangers...but too bad you have to deal with them because I can't think of what else to write for this chapter. I know it was short so don't bother pointing it out. 


	2. We Want Answers!

I'll try making this one longer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know I invited you but just so you know...Yuki will probably never like you...well he might but I'm just saying there has got to be a reason for him pushing you away when you tried to hug him", said Tohru. Cammy then replied, "Well I don't care, he may like you but I'm going to try and make him mine anyway. I know I'm not allowed to hug him but if I do it was on accident, so don't go telling that Shigure person about it." Tohru sighed and then said, "Whatever, they'll just surpress your memories anyway." Then Cammy thought, "If they have to erase somebody's memories then their has to be more to it then Yuki just not liking me, for all I know if I hug a different Sohma and I have to have my memories erased then obviously there's a mystery that hasn't been solved...and I'm gonna be the one to solve it...even if I never make Yuki mine in the process!" Tohru became rather surprised at that time since it was such a long silence and was starting to think that it was a mistake by inviting Cammy to Shigure's house. Cammy was becoming agitated so she just got up and left. When she left the room she bumped into the person she didn't want to bump into no matter how much she loved him because of something that had happened months ago. That wasn't what surprised Cammy the most though, what had surprised her then was that Yuki kissed her, she never thought he would do that to a plain girl like her, but his kiss didn't exactly feel the way she was hoping for and then thought, "Why do I feel like I don't love him? Could it be that I fell in love with his cousin? No...it isn't possible." Then as soon as she snapped back to reality she ran out of the house, she never wanted to set foot in there again. She wasn't sure what to think anymore. She thought she loved Yuki...but when the chance comes to make him hers she runs away...just like Yuki pushed her away so many months ago. Yet the emotional pain was still with her, there was nothing Yuki could do to apologize, besides asking her to be his girlfriend, which will never happen since, as Cammy thought he probably just did that to make Tohru jealous.

As soon as Cammy got home she rushed up to her room and started to cry...no crying was and understatement it was more like pouring. She couldn't believe that she ran away from the man she loved the most. Then suddenly for some reason she suddenly fell asleep...hoping that the next day she would know why she did what she did that afternoon.

It was the next day and unfortunately what Cammy was hoping for didn't happen. She still didn't know the answer...she did know she would find out sooner or later...but she didn't want to wait for a long time...she wanted answers and she wanted them now. However, before she knew it she was already at school, in her first period class to be exact. Time flew by so fast and it was killing her that she still had not found out why she did what she did the day before. Then as soon as she left the classroom Kyo punched her in the face and then said, "So you thought you were going to hurt Yuki the most? Well I can guarantee that it will never happen. If anybody is going to make Yuki feel the worst in his entire life...it'll be me." He left it at that because that was all he needed to say, but what he really meant was that Yuki was hurt by her running away and that Kyo would make Yuki feel worse than Cammy had made him feel. If you haven't figured it out by now, Yuki kissed her because he had finally realized he had no more love for Tohru and was now in love with Cammy. Sadly, Cammy still hadn't realized Yuki had finally fallen in love with her simply because she was no longer paying attention to Yuki, now her eyes were on Kyo, just because of his strength. How shallow can she get? Cammy didn't see Yuki at all that day, but surprisingly she wasn't worried, that wasn't normal for her, but everybody ignored it.

On the way back home Yuki purposely bumped into Cammy. Yuki then asked, "Why did you run away?" "Because I don't love you anymore...I'm sorry", replied the surprised Cammy, and then she asked, "How come you suddenly care?" Yuki hesitated, "Because I've realized that I love you...please just give me another chance...or at least tell me who you love now." Cammy nodded and said, "It's your cousin Kyo." Yuki was shocked by what he just heard then ran home, and as soon as he got there he went to his room and burst into tears. The second girl he had ever fallen in love with was in love with the same guy that Tohru his first love was in love with. Who was he going to turn to now? Tohru and Cammy were both in love with Kyo...in Yuki's eyes there was only one solution left...suicide...he didn't care if it was illegal he thought there was nothing else to live for. Both of the women he loved didn't love him the way he loved them, he thought there was no other choice...no one to love him meant nobody to spend the rest of his life with. He brought that upon himself when he pushed Cammy away when she tried to hug him though, if he had known he would fall in love with her though, he wouldn't have done that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If it's too short please tell me so I can fix it. I couldn't think of anything else to write really. 


End file.
